


First Kisses On The Riverbank

by Seicchanart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: When Gray leaves the cinema, his heart is pounding and his cheeks are a deep red.orErza takes Gray and Natsu to see a romance movie. Gray can't stop thinking about the kiss scenes.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First Kisses On The Riverbank

When Gray leaves the cinema, his heart is pounding and his cheeks are a deep red. Natsu bumps into him and makes fun of them.

It takes Erza’s full strength to pull the two boys apart, and Gray is left staring at the swaying of her braid and the soft pink of her lips. What the hell is he doing? Why is he thinking like that about _Erza_ of all people?

(Of course it’s her. It’s always been her.)

.

Gray lies awake in his bed that night. He tosses and turns, and lets out a frustrated groan when the blanket slips down his chest and lands on the floor. His heartbeat still hasn’t recovered.

The movie they had watched that day - Erza insisted on it, she thought it would maybe make Gray and Natsu get along better - had been a romance movie. Erza chose it, of course, and both he and Natsu had gagged.

Girls and Boys alike are gross, Gray thinks, and kissing them sounds especially horrible. The main couple in the movie had spent all of it rubbing their lips together, and the picture even haunts Gray now.

(He blushes, and thinks about Erza’s lips, again. He doesn’t get much sleep that night.)

.

The next day, he and Natsu are fighting again, like usual. Yet Gray’s heart isn’t really in it. He’s off, he feels weird, and every time he randomly thinks back to yesterday’s evening and the film, he turns bright red all over again.

Also, he finds himself staring at Erza more often than not.

(Natsu teases him about it, even though he clearly doesn’t understand what’s going on. Gray doesn’t, either.)

When she buys a strawberry cake to eat it in the guildhall, and Gray has to watch the fork in her hand disappear between her lips, he decides he needs a break.

He walks to the riverbank, arms folded behind his head. Only when he is already standing on the grass in front of the river does he realize this wasn’t that good of an idea.

This is _their_ spot, after all. It’s the place where he and Erza had first become friends. He had walked here as if on autopilot, not thinking about where he was going. Gray had been trying to escape the thoughts about Erza, and now he is in a place that reminds him of her even more.

(He thinks back to the sunset on that day. The way her tears glistened in the orange light. Gray blushes again.)

He is just about to turn around and leave, go to another place to hide and think, when a voice interrupts him.

“Gray! Are you okay?”

It’s her. Of course it’s her.

Erza is a bit out of breath. She must’ve chased after him, and for some reason Gray is very happy about that. She comes to a halt right in front of him, and Gray looks at her.

(They’re almost the same height, he notices. He’s a little bit shorter.)

He coughs, and turns away to hide his blush. Why is he suddenly so nervous?

“I’m fine. Why?”

Erza tilts her head to the side, and she looks almost cute like that.

“I was just thinking. You didn’t seem very enthusiastic fighting Natsu today, is all.”

Gray steps away and turns, and then sits down in the grass. This way he doesn’t have to look at her.

“I’m fine.”, he repeats.

They are silent for a few moments before Erza sits down next to him and hums quietly. He wants to reach out and hold her hand, but that would be weird, so he doesn’t. His thoughts are spiralling.

“Erza?”

She turns her head to him and smiles.

“Yes?”

Gray swallows hard. How can he ask this without sounding weird?

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

Erza’s eyes widen, and Gray can see something like pain in them for a few, small seconds. It’s gone immediately, though, and he thinks he imagined it. 

“I haven’t. You?”

He shakes his head, then he lets out a nervous laugh.

“I keep thinking about it because of that stupid movie. I don’t know why adults like it so much, it must suck.”

Erza’s brows furrow.

“You really think so?”

He feels more confident now, and turns to face her.

“Yes. It’s disgusting.”

Before he can say anything else, or get comfortable with his new found confidence, Erza leans in and presses a short kiss on his lips.

( _She tastes like the cream on her cake_ , is the only thing he can think.)

“Huh. It’s not so bad, I think.”

Gray almost explodes on the spot. His cheeks burn and he jumps up.

“Wh- why did you do this?!”, he shouts, not angrily, but incredibly flustered.

Erza sticks her nose up high.

“I just wanted to try it. Also, you were being childish and annoying.”

_But we are children, aren’t we?_

It takes Gray a few seconds to calm down, and he sits down again. She is right about one thing; it wasn’t as gross as he had imagined. It was soft and quick, and he rather liked it.

(Not like he would ever tell her that, though.)

“I wasn’t prepared. I didn’t even notice anything.”, he mutters, and Erza giggles.

“Do you want to try again?”

It doesn’t take him long to come up with an answer to that, and he nods. This time, it’s his turn to lean in, his turn to softly press their lips together.

He lingers a bit longer than she had.

**Author's Note:**

> cinemas probably don't exist in the fairy tail universe, but let's just pretend they do.


End file.
